


Azul's cs spoopy week collection

by emmajones1019



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, cs spoopy week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmajones1019/pseuds/emmajones1019





	1. Day One: Witches and Wizards

## 

“Swan!” Killian called a little frightened and closed his fist

“Killian? What is it?” Emma appeared on the door of their bedchamber looking a tad concern.

“It’s happening again” He sighed and her face suddenly irradiated curiosity and excitement. They still didn’t know how it happened or when, or more importantly why, but that didn’t mean Emma would ever get tired of it.

“Show me” Emma murmured; Killian looked at their child lying on his love’s arms and hesitated.

And of course Emma noticed.

“Killian, it’s okay” Emma murmured as she looked from her husband to their sleeping baby Liam. “I know you won’t hurt him, but if you want to, I can put him down on his crib” Killian shook his head and then lifted his sparkling hand. A swirl came out from them and aimed at the window until it finally reached its target and the glass broke. Killian winced and closed his hand again.

“Okay, you know what they say, magic is emotion” Emma stated and caressed the hair at the nape of his neck with her free hand. Liam opened his eyes slowly and started fussing; Emma cooed and rocked him on her arms, turning his cries into hiccups. Killian just stared at them with love and adore when then turned and saw the window repairing with another swirl f magic that apparently emanated from his hands when he was distracted watching his family.

* * *

 

Emma noticed too and smiled proudly at him, leaning a hand on his shoulder before leaving their tiny bundle of joy at his charge. A gray cloud started to form over his head when he looked down and saw his child looking up ad him with amazement; the cloud cleared and Killian laughed softly.

“Told ya” Emma whispered and the three of them left the room to get ready for their dinner with her parents at Granny’s.

…

The diner had been fuller of people that week, with Halloween coming up –which was everybody’s favourite festivity after Christmas- and the she-wolf helping Granny to decorate the place for the party the following day.

The townsfolk were chatting animatedly when Killian and Emma entered, with him carrying their baby –They decided it was the best if Killian stayed closer to them in case he got nervous with his temporally magic gift- they looked around the dinner searching her parents when she saw them at the booth opposite to their usual one, where the new residents coming from Wonderland and Will Scarlet –who looked very fond of a lady in red sitting next to him- were sitting.

They greeted Belle –who was sitting by the counter chatting with rumple and then shook lightly Liam’s hand, she was his godmother after all- then Ruby, who did the same –shaking the baby’s hand, not talking to Rumple- and finally the Hood family, sitting a booth next to the Charmings.

“Emma, Killian! How are you doing, guys?” They turned to Ariel’s voice and their smiles appeared instantly.

“Ariel! What are you doing here?” Killian asked impressed and the mermaid just shrugged.

“I wanted to visit you, and baby Liam of course” She answered and the baby laughed when she kissed his cheek. They talked for a minute and promised to meet at the Halloween party when she shook hugged the couple and waved her hand at Liam before returning with her prince at the bar.

They finally reached the Charming’s booth, and were surprised to see Henry and Violet sitting on the side opposite to their parents. Killian hesitated –he wasn’t sure if he could mangle without her at his side- but at the end Emma sat next to her mother, and Killian next to Violet.

The evening went well, they chatted and laughed; Killian forgot about the magic thing and wasn’t worried anymore –and Emma grabbing his hand from under the table and Liam babbling from his place on his bad arm helped a lot- Everything went carefree and comfortable.

That was until Ruby delivered their meals.

“Killian, don’t you want me to take care of this little guy as you guys eat” Emma watched how his eyes filled with the terror he worked so much to avoid.

“Ruby, I don’t think that’s a good- “

“Or I can grab him instead, I already had lunch an hour ago, and I love spending quality time with my grandsons” Mary Margaret offered but Killian kept looking at Liam, who obviously didn’t know what was going on. His hands started to glow and he gave the lad to her wife who let go his hand at the sudden move.

“Killian, wait!”

“I can’t hurt you, any of you!” Killian ran out of the diner and slammed the door behind him, the glass shattered and the whole dinner went silent.

Liam started crying and Emma tried to calm him, but it didn’t work because she wasn’t calmed herself.

“Mom, what happened?” Henry and Violet stood up and Henry carried his brother, successfully calming him down.

“Killian’s magic, it-” Everyone looked at her impressed and Emma sighed “it’s a very long story, I- have to go with him” Emma left before anyone had the chance to say a word.

…

“Hey” Emma sat up next to his husband and grabbed his hand as she leaned on his right arm. “Are you alright?”

“Now that you’re here, love” He murmured and kissed her forehead; Emma closed her eyes and sighed; welcoming the scent of the salted water and the spectacular view that never failed to leave her open-mouthed. “Where’s Liam?” Killian wondered and frowned.

“Henry gladly offered to be a nanny for a day, he’s a natural” Emma shrugged and kept looking at the horizon.

“Aye, that he is” Killian smiled and leaned his head on top pf hers.

“I’m sorry” Killian lifted his head and looked at her with confusion; he saw how Emma turned her head and looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

“For what?” He whispered and tucked a hair strand behind her ear.

“For making you go to the dinner even after I knew you were struggling with the magic”

“Oh love it wasn’t your fault” He hugged her and Emma hided her face on his shoulder.

“I know, but still, I didn’t think twice” She sighed. “It’s too bad we don’t know how this thing started” She felt his breath catch and she looked at him with curiosity.

“What is it?” Emma asked and Hook laughed.

“Actually, love, I think I have a clue” He scratched behind his ear and Emma lifted an eyebrow “Do you recall when was the first time it happened?”

“Yeah, in Camelot, the morning after we kissed at the flower field” Killian wondered how she didn’t get the hint at first.

“And the second time?”

“The morning after we rescued you from the Underworld” How didn’t she get the hint?

“And then?”

“A week after that, the first night you stayed in my place”

“This afternoon was the last, and what happened every single time before I woke up with magic?”

“Well, we kissed, sometimes we talked and then we…” Emma blushed forcefully and Killian fought the urge to snicker at his wife.

“We…?” he teased and Emma looked at the water under her feet in embarrassment

“No way! How didn’t I notice before?”

“That’s what I was wondering, love”

“Well, my parents are taking care of Liam tonight” She played with the lapels of his leather jacket and lifted an eyebrow suggestively. “What do you say we make some magic?” She bitted her lip and Killian looked down at her with proud.

“Emma Swan, you’re a magnificent creature” He murmured and she rolled her eyes playfully.

“I love you” “And I love you too” He wiggled his fingers, and then a cloud of smoke surrounded them.

…

The next day they appeared at her parents’ loft –too early for their liking- excited to take their children on their costume search. They told Mary Margaret everything –well, almost everything- as soon as they entered and she was glad to know Killian was alright.

When they looked for their baby they found him at Neal former crib. Mary Margaret told them Neal was too old for it, anyways.

The couple sighed in relief when they watched him snore softly in deep slumber. They suddenly heard someone descending the stairs, probably Henry.

“Morning, Grandma, I heard the door open- Mom!” He ran to hug Emma and she met him halfway. They separated and Henry turned to see Killian watching them proudly. His eyes filled with joy and gave him a bear hug.

“I’m glad to see you’re okay, Dad” Henry’s voice sounded muffled by the pirate’s leather jacket, but his heart still fluttered. “We were so worried”

“I’m alright lad, I promise you” He replied and ruffled the kid’s hair.

“Well, then you can show me”

“Show you what?”

“Your magic, duh, do you still have it?”

“Stronger than ever” He winked at Emma and she blushed. Killian waved a hand and a wooden sword appeared on his hand, he gave it to henry and the lad looked at it with amazement.

“Cool” He muttered and then had an idea.

“Guys maybe we don’t need to go buy the costumes”

“Why not?” Emma inquired as she lifted her son, who was now babbling excitedly.  

“You can make the costumes yourselves” Killian and Emma shared a glance and shrugged; they waved their hands and cloud appeared in the living room.

Mary Margaret widened her eyes when she saw she was dressed as the Disney’s Snow White, but more formal and with a tiara instead of that ridiculous bow.

Liam appeared as a little pirate just as his parents and brother.

“Cool!” Henry chanted again and then heard someone scream from Snow and David’s room.

Emma’s father and a high respectable prince and sheriff came out of the room with an identic costume of his Disney’s character.

“Ahoy, matey!” Henry greeted and all laughed –except david, who was now red with fury-

“Emma, sweetheart…”

“I didn’t do it” She lifted her free hand in surrender and then gave Liam a tiny high-five when she saw he was laughing too, even if he didn’t know what was going on.

“Then who- pirate!!” He warned when he saw Hook couldn’t breathe from so much laughing.

“Happy Halloween, mate” He managed between laughs.


	2. day two: trick or treats

“Nope” Killian Jones stated firmly, without looking up from his notebook, he knew the person whose steps were getting closer to him was indeed Emma Nolan.

“Oh come on, Killy!” Emma whined and suppressed a giggle when he huffed “You’re taking all the fun! You did not even know what I was going to say”

“I don’t care, you always get me into trouble, like now!” He motioned around the –almost- empty classroom and Emma groaned.

“It wasn’t my fault! How was I supposed to know Mr. Arthur his dumb Merlin’s statue would fall and break when I reached for the clips?” Emma groaned again when Mrs, Regina shushed them before returning her attention to her cellphone, clearly too engrossed on a talk with his husband Robin Hood –Emma liked to call him like that because sometimes he gave a cookie from the teacher’s room- and Emma took her change to keep talking with Hook –as she loved to call him because he loved drawing pirates… A LOT-

The young girl looked down and saw her friend was still trying to not pay attention to her.

“Oh, and here” Emma took some papers adorned with clips –or at least that was what Kilian interpreted- “This is what I made with the clips, thanks for asking”

“What is it?” The boy asked with curiosity, finally looking up from his notebook –not the one with the drawings of her and some hearts at the back, _of course not_ \- and Emma gave him the object with a wide smile.

“It’s a compass, you dummy” Emma moved the upper paper and moved it around with her finger to show him “it moves with the wind, see?” Killian smiled when he realized she got into trouble –well, both, but it doesn’t matter- for him, just because she remembered when he told her he always got lost in school. “Just use it to find me and I will help you out, okay?”

“Okay” He replied and hugged her, surprising both of them. Killian blushed and immediately go away from her, trying to avoid her gaze; Emma just looked down at the compass like nothing happened.

“Sooo… will you go?”

“Alright, Emma, I’ll go to the stupid trick and treat”

“Jones!” Regina warned him harshly and Killian jumped.

“Sorry” He apologized and the teacher just nodded. He sighed in relief until he didn’t feel his notebook under his elbow anymore.

“What are this drawings?” Emma wondered and Killian grabbed the book from her in a flash. “Just some doodles I do when I get bored at class, they don’t mean anything” He explained and Emma frowned slightly.

Too bad he didn’t know she had drawings too.

…

 

The Halloween night came and Killian knocked at the door, his older brother accompanying him due to their mother’s sudden sickness.

“Killian! Liam! It’s so nice to see you both!”

“Thank you Mrs. Nolan, it’s so nice of you for inviting us over”

“It’s a pleasure, Liam, you’re family, and it’s Mary Margaret, you know it”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. No- Mary Margaret”

“It’s alright, come in, Emma is getting ready upstairs” She said when they entered the living room and the jones brothers looked in amazement at the extravagant decoration: There were some cookies on the counter, among the cakes, candies, cupcakes, gelatins, napkins and punch, who had gummy spiders floating in it, spider webs on the roof and pumpkins adorning the corners of the room; and everything, absolutely everything was colored in black, orange, purple and a dash of green.

“Do you want anything to drink, boys?”

Not even Liam could resist and both nodded their head with excitement.

Killian was looking at Emma’s mom and his brother talking about things he wasn’t really paying attention to, when he heard an awwwee coming from Mary Margaret and the young lad looked up to see her gaze was fixed on a certain point upstairs; Killian turned and nothing prepared him for the sight he faced; his best friend stood at the top of the stairs with proud and confidence –one of the things he loved about her… wait? What? Hahaha he meant the things he liked about her, right? Right? -

She was dressed in a Buttercup dress her mother made for her, just as the vest he was wearing, who, now that he thought about it, looked a bit like Weastley’s.

“Can we go now, mom? The other kids will get all the good candies!” Emma asked excited and waved her pumpkin decorated plastic basket.

“Of course, Emma, let me just take a few pictures of you both”

“But Mooom, you know I hate pictures” Emma groaned and Mary Margaret looked at her defiantly.

Knowing her Mom, Emma realized she would never go to the trick or treat without a picture of them.

“Alright! Come on Killian!” She motioned at him to get closer, and Killian freed from his earlier shock when he felt the hand of his brother on his shoulder.

Liam smiled knowingly –of course he knew about his crush on Emma- and killian groaned before joining Emma for the small photoshoot.

Emma grabbed his hand for the photo and posed, but he just stared at her with admiration without noticing when the flash went off.

Emma pulled him by his hand and followed her Mom and Killian’s brother out of the door, too focused at the task at hand to notice his reddened face.

…

They hunt rewarded them well, 3 kit-kats each, 2 giant Hershey’s bars, some lollipops, chocolate frogs, some jelly-belly’s –courtesy of her aunt Anton- and a caramelized apple from regina –she was going to give Killian her hers because there was no way she was going to eat that-

They were eating their candies and playing connect-4 on the carpet of the living room as her parents talked with some old friends and his brother with a girl called elsa who was just moved 3 days ago, when she finally got the courage to talk to killian.

“Mmm Killian?” He looked up from the game and looked at her curious; Emma chickened out and looked down at her apple.

“Don’t you want it? I don’t like apple’s very much” He nodded and took it from her to place it on his side.

“I know, when we were we were younger you threw one at me” he commented and returned to their game.

“I know, I’m sorry” He just laughed and continued playing.

…

A couple of hours later, when they played every game and read every book on the bookcase.

The just sat there, some candies still around them but mostly wrappers, when Emma suddenly gave him a hug.

“Thank you for being here with me, nobody has done that”

“It’s my pleasure, Emma” He hugged her tighter and Emma sighed happily.

…

When it was late enough, Liam called his little- sorry, younger- brother to bid goodnight to everyone.

Hesitantly, he obeyed and packed hid things in his blue back pack before hugging Emma again; Mary Margaret took a photo without them noticing and quickly put it on her pocket.

“Happy Halloween!” She waved at them happily and Liam and Killian waved back.

“Happy Halloween, Emma!”

When they walked towards their house, Liam nudged at Killian and looked at him proudly.

“What?” Killian asked innocently and Liam shrugged.

“Nothing, little brother” He laughed and they kept walking.

_Those were the exact same words he said to him when Killian married Emma 18 years later._


	3. Day 3: Mythological creatures

Killian didn’t know what the _bloody hell_ was happening when he received a message from Emma saying he needed to head to the forest right now. She didn’t tell him where but he already knew they were going to meet on the bench when he tried to convince her to stay in Storybrooke a few years ago.

Lucky for him, when he reached the place, he caught a glimpse of golden hair leaning on the back of the bench the agreed to meet on.

Killian seized his opportunity and approached slowly, without Emma noticing, he leaned down and kissed her cheek soundly, startling her and receiving an abrupt punch on his ribs, making him fall on the floor. When Emma could think normally, she sighed and helped him get up.

“Killian? What the hell?” Emma inquired confused and a little annoyed, Killian winced and just took a step closer to his love.

“Not that I mind, Swan, but I think another kind of greeting would be in order” he grinned smugly and Emma just rolled her eyes; He had an innuendo at the tip of his tongue when she suddenly gripped the lapels of his jacket with both hands and crashed their lips together.

Killian hummed in agreement and turned his head to deepen the kiss, Emma moaned lightly and got away until only her noses touched.

Emma leaned and whispered “Easy, tiger, there’s a place I wanted to show you” She took his hand and they strolled to the mysterious place Emma wanted to show him.

…

“Come on, grandpa, we’re almost there” She motioned him to the deep of the forest, Killian lifted an eyebrow –he never saw this part of the forest before, he didn’t even know Storybrooke was so big- Emma, who was walking in front of him to guide him, light up some spheres of light showing a path to an unknown location…

A thing every pirate couldn’t resist.

He pulled at her hand and practically ran through the forest, Emma laughing behind him making him keep faster.

…

Emma was out of breath when they reached the last sphere, which had a curtain of leaves in front of it; she stood in front of him and took out a kerchief out of her jacket pocket. Killian groaned and Emma shook her head with a smile. He finally obeyed and Emma tied it at the back of his neck, making sure he wouldn’t see at all.

She grabbed his hand and his hook and pulled him through the leaves. Emma looked again at the lagoon: the place had a few lights floating around she made so they could see, green grass around the

water and a lot of roses growing on it, just as that field back in Camelot. Emma sensed her boyfriend’s excitement –he might be a three hundred years old pirate, but she forgets it sometimes- so Emma pulled at the handkerchief carefully, revealing the sight to his eyes, Emma giggled at his awed expression and took a look herself.

…Just not at the lagoon.

She admired how his eyes shined with joy and adventure, and the muscles of his jaw didn’t clench as most of the town –it wasn’t his fault, this town has a crisis almost every hour, even if it’s just the dwarves drinking and fooling around- and she smiled when he turned to look at her with admiration.

“How exactly did you find this place, love?” Emma just shrugged as they strolled towards the lake.

“I was trying to find a creature with my dad and we split up, she went to the other side of the forest and I was strolling by the bench where we met when I heard a laugh and leaded to this place” She finished narrating her story when they reached the end of the grass. She felt Killian tense and Emma looked up at with concern just to see him looking around careful “Killian? What’s wrong?”

“Did you find anything in here?” He just asked and placed his arms on her back, leaning closer to her protectively.

“No, I thought I was crazy and I left to send you the message, why?” Emma froze when she heard a laugh emanating from a corner of the darkness.

“This is not good” He muttered.

“The creature”

“Aye” He agreed and looked down at her with his _I have an idea_ expression. “I know how to defeated, Belle told me once at the library when we were researching for a way to free the fairies”

“How?”

“When it gets closer we need to bow, alright, Swan?”

“Okay” Emma replied frightened and tightened her grip on Killian’s hand.

“Here it goes” He muttered and Emma saw the weirdest creature she could ever imagine –at least for now- it was a creature with the body of a tortoise, ape-like head, scaly limbs, long hair circling the skull, webbed feet and hands, and yellow-green skin.

They bowed deeply and Killian squeezed her hand in support as they felt the creature come closer.

The kappa –after a few seconds that felt like minutes- finally bowed and Emma looked impressed at how the creature froze.

“What the-?”

“Emma, run!” Killian screamed and they ran until they reached past the leaf curtain.

“How- what- why-?”

“Breath, Swan, we need to contact Regina and Belle with our talking phones as soon as we can” He took his cellphone out of his jacket and groaned when he saw there was no signal.

“But what was-”

“A kappa” He replied simply “When it bowed, the water fell from his head and forced it to go back to the river, at least we had a couple of minutes to get away.

“Thank you” Emma muttered as the finally reached the concrete of the main street of Storybrooke “For saving us, it was all my fault” She looked down and Killian stopped walking. “It wasn’t your fault, love, how were you supposed to know there was a strange creature with tortoise body spying on us?”

“I love you, Killian Jones” Killian gave her one goofy grin before kissing her sweetly.

“I love you too, Emma Swan” He murmured when they heard the dinner’s door opening soundly and the seven dwarfs coming from it, followed by a very pissed Granny aiming at them with her iconic crossbow. She huffed and then turned to wave at Emma and Hook with a sweet smiled before returning to Granny’s.

“Our life is so strange” Emma whispered and leaned her head on his shoulder Killian snickered.

“At least it’s better than a boring one” He replied and leaned his head on hers, making Killian snicker.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t change it for anything” Emma replied as she hugged Killian’s back and then parting to asking for Regina’s help with a strange Japanese creature with tortoise body which almost killed her.

…

What a wonderful life.


	4. Day 4: Costume party

“There’s no bloody way I will go out in this ridiculous attire, Swan!” Killian complained from inside the dressing room and Emma rolled her eyes at him.

“Oh, come on, Killian! We made a deal, you promised to wear the costume I wanted if I used yours”

“The one I chose for you isn’t offensive nor bad for your reputation.

“Okay, you’re right” She looked down to her leia’s outfit (not the slave one, thank god, at least he thought about the fact the costume party involved children) and smiled, she wasn’t being too harsh to him, wasn’t she? Emma thought and she sighed, maybe she was.

“Okay, you can take it off, I will choose another one” She saw his over the curtain when he lifted it in triumph, when she smirked. “But I have a condition” She saw his hand froze and then heard him sigh loudly.

“What is it, Swan?” Emma snickered and grew quiet for a moment just to freak him out. “You need to show me how you look in the costume I chose first” She didn’t hear any response when she added: “and I meant complete” Killian groaned and took a few minutes to put on some accessories left –like his wig that in his opinion tickled like hell- when he finally stepped out of the curtain, and patient Emma holding up her phone ready to attack waiting for him outside.

He cursed when he saw and heard Emma’s flash going off followed by a very high-pitched laugh.

“Swaan! This isn’t funny” Emma laughed harder when he whined and felt her stomach hurt but she didn’t care, not when there was a three hundred pirate standing in front of her dressed in the codfish he despised dearly. “Can I get back in the chamber now?”

“Wait, wait! I have a gift for you” Emma managed to say between laughs and looked for her bag”

“Swan, I swear that if it’s a picture…”

“I swear is not” Emma murmured still looking for the mysterious object she was planning to retrieve.

Killian saw when her expression lightened when she felt the –introduce the mysterious object’s name here- and looked at her pirate before hiding the item quickly behind her back, only letting killian see a flash of green.

“You know I love you so much?” Emma grinned widely and Killian rolled his eyes, impatient to see what she was hiding.

“Swan, just show-“

“Boo!” She screamed and lifted a stuffed animal Killian recognized instantly.

“A crocodile? Really, Swan?” Emma shrugged a laughed lightly.

“I wanted to see if the books hit the mark with this one” She stood up on her toes and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips. “Happy Halloween, Killian”

“Happy Halloween, Swan” He murmured and was about to press their lips together again when she leaned back and smirked.

“We will have plenty time for that later, now I need to find a costume that doesn’t … insult your dignity” She laughed leaving a lovestruck Killian in the dressing room.

 _I think I finally have a favourite festivity of this realm, as long as it doesn’t involve wearing this absurd clothes._ He thought as he passed closed the curtain behind his back.


End file.
